A machine tool including a punch machine with a die which can be raised and lowered is disclosed in EP 0 417 836 B1. The stroke movement of the die is generated by means of a tool stroke drive which in turn comprises a hydraulic piston-cylinder unit and a wedge gear. The piston-cylinder unit is arranged horizontally and moves a first gear wedge of the wedge gear in the horizontal direction. The first gear wedge has on its side facing upwards a wedge surface angled towards the horizontal. On this wedge surface of the first gear wedge rests a second gear wedge of the wedge gear with a corresponding wedge surface. The second gear wedge supports on its top a die holder and via this the die to be raised or lowered. By means of the wedge gear the horizontally oriented drive movement of the piston-cylinder unit is transformed into a vertical movement of the die. As well as the die, the die holder and the gear wedges of the wedge gear are fitted with orifices passable in the vertical direction, through which for example punching waste occurring at the machining point can leave the working area of the machine.
Because of the configuration described, the tool stroke drive of the previously known punch machine and hence the punch machine itself are relatively large.